


I watched her get hurt...

by Anonymous



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chloe Price, in her spirit form, was there when Max was caught inside the Dark Room.....She watched as Mark Jefferson had tortured her best friend as well as the love of her life....what if she finds out a way for her to use Max's abilities to try and save her from this fate, and ultimately bringing herself back to life. An AU from the actually story line.</p>
<p>Also my first story here so I'm not sure how well it will go....</p>
<p>But please be nice and no Flames</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell is going on?!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my First story, after watching a few people play walk throughs of this game as well as reading a few Fanfiction stories about it, this idea just came to my head.
> 
> What if Jefferson was totally nuts, like he gets his pleasure from torturing and assaulting young girls.....and what if he had a second basement Dark Room that no one, not even Nathan, yes he's still alive in my story, knows about.
> 
> What if the only person who can save Max is Chloe, who somehow came back to life and gained Max's abilities of Time Reversal, Victoria, who isn't a total bitch after Chloe talks some sense into her, and even Nathan.
> 
> How will they do it? Maybe you should all read to find out.

'I have no Idea where I am....' Chloe Price thinks as she is looking around the darkened room she is in. 'The last thing I remember is Max trying to warn me about something and then....a gun shot.....Holy Shit.....I-I’m dead.....but why am I not in heaven? And where is Max....' All of a sudden Chloe hears a Familiar shout from somewhere as she watches as Mark Jefferson is dragging her best friend, her wrists handcuffed behind her back and her ankles in chains into the dark cellar that Chloe’s spirit form was in.

“Let me go! Somebody help me!” Max cries out, her face slightly bruised as she had obviously been hit hard by something.

“Shut up Max....no one can hear you down here....in fact....no one....not even Nathan knows about this Second dungeon that I have....” Mark says an evil smirk on his face.

Chloe’s heart slightly breaks inside of her as she sees the tears in the corners of Max’s eyes as she gets thrown roughly to the floor before Mark turns and leaves the cellar locking the door behind him.

'Max....I-I’m so sorry.....i-if only I had h-heard your warning earlier....' Chloe thinks sadly as she sees Max struggling in her bonds trying to break out of them, also crying out in agony as the chains cut into her skin.

“C-Chloe.....I-I’m sorry....I-I’m sorry I-I let you die...” Chloe heard Max whimper out through the barely lit room as Chloe felt a strange tug on her body, like something was pulling her, as she slowly walks over to her friend and sits down beside her.

“It’s okay.....None of this is your fault....” Chloe whispers....hoping that she could be heard by Max.

Max slowly turns her head to look in the direction she thought she heard a whisper coming from as her eyes widen slightly.

“Chloe......”

Chloe’s eyes widen slightly as she reaches down and feels her hand lay on Max’s arm.....not going through it like she thought would have happened.

“W-What the hell.....” Chloe breathes out in a shocked gasp.

“I-I thought Jefferson k-killed you...” Max whimpers out as Chloe sees Blood slightly trailing down her wrists.

“Max....y-your bleeding...” Chloe says.

Max cringes a little bit as she tries to turn her head to look at her wrists.

“Kinda figured....these chains hurt like hell....” Max mumbles, her voice laced with pain.

The two girls hear the sound of Footsteps above them as they hear Nathan’s shaky voice, he seems to be genuinely scared of Mark Jefferson as Chloe grits her teeth slightly.

“W-Where is she.....W-What did y-you do to Max....” Nathan whimpers out, but clearly loud enough for the people below them to hear.

“Whatever do you mean Nathan....Max moved back to Seatlle with her family...” Mark says, as Max flinches a tiny scared whimper leaving her lips as she squirms trying to make some kind of noise, or knock something over to get Nathan’s attention, or at least to cause him to ask questions.

“Why aren’t you using your powers Max....” Chloe whispers to the Brunette.

“I-I...can’t....J-Jefferson did something to stop m-my abilities...” Max whimpers.

'Fucking Bastard....' Chloe thinks with gritted teeth, as she softly pets Max’s head, giving her a small comfort to her. 

A loud smacking sound is heard from above them followed by a cry of pain from Nathan. Chloe feels Max shaking slightly as she gently holds her in her arms trying to keep her calm.

“We can’t g-get Nathan in trouble....” Max whispers out quietly.

“I know...” Chloe says.

“Nathan.....if you want to die here then please....continue talking.....but if you want to continue living....then please.....leave this place now....” Mark growls as the two girls hear scurrying feet and then the slam of a door. “Now then....time to check on Maxie.....and I wonder if what I did has occurred yet...”

“What does he mean...” Chloe whispers to Max as she has a confused look covering her face.

The door to the basement slowly opens as Mark walks inside, that same evil grin on his face as when he left as Chloe rushes at him, going to punch him in the face, but her fist simply gets grabbed.

“Now Now Chloe.....be thankful your even alive right now....since I’ve transferred part of Maxie’s abilities....to you”

This causes Chloe's eyes to widen slight.

"What the hell do you mean?!"


	2. Why is this happening.....it's just not fair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Jefferson decides to torture Victoria with the videos of his torture sessions with Max, but the first one she receives shows both Max....and Chloe, what is he planning to do....and will Victoria and Nathan be able to figure out where Mark is keeping Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel this chapter isn't as well written as the first chapter but I'm not going to try and fix it in fear that it will become even crappier, and thanks for all the Kudo's guys. But it would be a great help if you gave me some constructive criticism on both chapters.

"What the hell do you mean?!" Chloe yells, struggling in Mark’s grip.

“What I mean is.....in order to keep my precious Maxie sane....I had to bring you back to live.....which was harder said then done.....and before you get any ideas about this being just luck....I’ve tried it on many of my other subjects....including Kate Marsh.....and Kate was the only person who successfully came back from the dead...” Mark says, as he’s dragging Chloe over to another part of the room, as he throws her inside of a cell, with an open faced window. “You will be staying in there for a few days....while the only thing you’ll be able to see....or hear....is little Maxie’s screams of pain....And you won’t be able to use your abilities while in that room...”

“Y-Your sick...” Max whimpers out, but she soon regrets what she said as Mark turns to her and gives her the scariest look she’s ever seen a person where, it was like the devil himself had possessed Mark Jefferson’s body.

Mark slowly walks over to Max’s bound form as he picks her up and then he chains her to a wall as he picks up a knife and starts to cut off her clothes.

“LEAVE HER ALONE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Chloe screams from her trapped room as she slams her shoulders against the door.

Mark ignores what Chloe said as he trails the somewhat sharp edge of the knife on Max’s cheek causing her to whimper slightly in pain. A tiny trail of blood starting to form as he slightly cuts into the Brunette’s cheek. Chloe continues to bang on the iron door she was trapped on as she is crying slightly.

“P-Please let her go...” Chloe cries softly.

“Dear Chloe.....I don’t think I can do that....you see....I have to make sure no one knows about my......hobbie” Mark says as he lightly licks the blood up from the diagonal cut on Max’s cheek causing her to flinch backwards slightly, as she tries to get away from Mark.

“Stay still.” Mark growls as he slightly digs the knife into Max’s arm as she cries out in pain.

Chloe feels warm tears starting to trail down her cheeks as she continues to bang her fists against the door.

“P-Please stop this Jefferson....” Chloe whispers out quietly as she slips to her knees, slowly curling into a ball.

The time seemed to move slowly for both girls, because the basement cellar they were trapped in had no windows in it, and the only door that lead to the outside and the building above them was locked and deadbolted from the outside. And the girls knew that the pictures Mark had drugged Max and Chloe for to take had been sent to someone....that someone being Victoria.

(This will be a P.O.V switch to Victoria’s P.O.V)

'Ugh, my phone won’t shut up! Who is texting me anyways?!' I growl in my thoughts as I pull out my phone to look to see who’s texting me, as I unlock my phone and what I sees on the screen scares me...and it makes me want to be sick...both Max and Chloe, the girl I knew nothing about, was laying on the floor of a cellar.....Max barely clothed.....and cuts and bruises were covering her body, obviously half unconscious by what could only be a drug....same with Chloe only she had more clothes on her.

'W-What the hell is this.....' I noticed that Chloe was laying halfway on Max, her head resting on her stomach and her hands and ankles tied by Black duct tape as Max was tied similarly only with....oh my god....were those chains.....what sick bastard would do this.

I then receive another text with the link to a Video as I click on the link, I see Max...she’s chained to a wall....there’s a cut on her cheek...it looks fresh....

“Well Maxie.....aren’t you going to say hi to Victoria...” A voice that made my heart drop as Mr. Jefferson walks into the view, holding....holy shit was that a knife?!

“F-Fuck you Bastard....” Max grunts out as she spits down at Mark’s shoes as he growls.

“YOU DUMB BITCH?!” Mark growls angrily as he slaps her hard in the face.

“DON’T YOU TOUCH HER MOTHERFUCKER!” I hear Chloe scream from somewhere off screen.

Mark sighs as he picks up some sort of remote as he glares of screen, probably at Chloe.

“N-No Please!” Max cries out, she looks genuinely afraid....I-I don’t know what is going on but when Mark presses the button on the remote, a loud cry of pain is heard, as whoever is holding the camera shakily moves it to the side, and I see Chloe....she’s strapped down to a table and electrodes were connected to her naked body as her body is thrashing around from what I can only guess is electrical shocks.

“This is your punishment Victoria..you shouldn't have tried to call the police about me..you will continue to receive photo’s and torture video’s....but this is the last one you will see Chloe in....since she will be in the hospital....with Kate. Now say bye bye Maxie.....your in for a lot of pain...”

“P-Please someone help!” Max cries out before the video cuts off.

'Oh dear god....w-why is Arcadia Bay s-so fucked up...' I think, tears trickling down my cheeks, as my door slowly opens and Nate walks into the room slowly.

“Vic...” Nathan says quietly as he sits down beside me. “What’s wrong...”

“N-Nate....” I fall into his arms as I start to cry heavily.

“What is it Vic....t-this isn't like you...” Nate says, worry evident in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was the first chapter.
> 
> And yeah I know it's short but I wanted to leave it on a slight cliff-hanger for the first chapter.
> 
> Be nice in your comments or if you have constructive criticism I will accept that, just please.....no mean or detraining stuff.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Amorra710


End file.
